


Kreig's Treasure

by SinnamonCupcakes



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sad, Twisted, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonCupcakes/pseuds/SinnamonCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic of Kreig and Maya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kreig's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and made this lil Drabble. I decided to share cause... Why not?

Maya paced the outskirts of the current camp impatiently. She was waiting for Scavs to come by, so she could shoot. She stood in one place- clearly visible to all. Her complex one that towered over all the others, her presence a deathly one to her enemies. Her arm held onto the gun loosely, it moving with her steps. Her steps- although not as urgent as usual- were still strides of pride, dignity, and threatening. She was clearly a woman to be feared, but those who stayed with her- she treated well. Motherly like if you were close enough. Today though, she was being a little more on the reckless side. Trying to attract things that would be able to shoot her, attack her, just DESTROY her. She wouldn't let them though. She'd kill them off first before they could do anything.

Axton looked to the troubled siren- watching her movements, her facial expressions; just sighing when she drew a blank. Mordecai sipped back from the metal flask, tasting the bittersweet liquid in his mouth, before swallowing.  Roland started up with the usual 'you shouldn't drink that much' to Mordecai, as his hands were currently checking the pulse of the teammate that was laying on the ground unconscious. Axton had sighed, listening in for a moment over their bickering, before zoning out on the fire.

Maya traveled back to the inside of the camp- out of view from any passing bandits, sitting next to the commando, watching Roland carefully. He gave her a reassuring smile- as if saying 'he should be fine.' Maya nodded solemnly, as Mordecai offered up some of the metallic tasting liquor he had. Maya declined, curling her knees to her chest, sitting there with her Elbows on her knees, chin resting on her arms. Her eyes glazed over the man she wished she could save. 

She couldn't though. For it wasn't bullet wounds that had the man unconscious on the ground. To be honest- NO ONE knew what had made the man topple onto the ground. Had he finally lost everything? Had he been pushed to the point of breaking down? Nobody knew. Maya sighed, letting he body collapse onto the earth below her, wanting to hear his voice. Even if he didn't get to say exactly what he wanted- when he tried... He would always use full effort on complimenting- or making sure that she was okay. She felt her heart sink down a little further. 

"Maybe you should get some sleep... It's.. Not like it'll hurt you to." Roland softly said to her. She took a moment, weighing on her mind about if she should, or shouldn't. She gave a light nod, closing her eyes after taking in the beautiful scenery of stars above her. She listened into the softer bickering between her team mates and the crack of the fire. She drifted off- her body sinking into the darkened abyss in front of her, drifting into a sweet dream that she wouldn't remember- she almost never did remember her dreams. 

She woke up- her body cold and shaking, everyone else huddled up in a semi pile, sharing their warmth. Seemed like it had gotten horribly cold while she fell asleep. She quickly sat up- knowing that he probably wouldn't be awake yet, which he wasn't, and got onto her feet, ignoring the swirl of dizziness that consumed her head. She ran around quickly, looking for wood and other burn-able materials, setting up a fire close to Kreig, her mind only focused on if he'd be okay or not. She started one up with shaky hands, watching the glow flicker on his skin. She held herself in her arms, her eyes stuck on him. She bit her lip absently, before carefully walking over to the side that wasn't facing the fire, sitting, then laying down next to him. She signed out in defeat. She wasn't able to stop herself, as she snuggled into him lightly, her blue hair sprawled out on the tone chest of the man she watched over, her eyes once again closing and finding relief in the darkened abyss. 

Kreig slowly came to, not expecting the siren to be snuggled into his side. His lips were pulled into a smile, his body moving to his left side where the siren was snuggled into him, his arms wrapping around the beautiful woman gently. He realized something. There was just something... different about him. He was no longer screaming at himself to kiss the siren. He had no urge to scream about meat bicycles, or to murder anything. It suddenly hit him.

He was sane. 

He smiled brightly, moving the mask off of his chin, letting it sit loosely on the top of his head, pressing his lips to the forehead of the sleeping siren. He did this over, and over again. Not wanting to just kiss her forehead. He wanted to tell her thank you when she woke up. He wanted to hold her tightly, and protect her from this dangerous world. There was so much he wanted to do, now that he didn't have to fight himself any longer. He played with her hair, gently running his hand through the blue strands, letting his lips stay on her forehead, before just pulling her body into his arms. He would protect the blue haired siren with his life. He would never let anyone harm her. She was his treasure of sanity in this messed up world, the thing he would never let go. The thing he knew he could come back to. She was everything, and more. 


End file.
